Erina Nakiri/Relationships
}} Born into a prestigious family, the Nakiri Family, and the wielder of God's Tongue, Erina Nakiri has a huge influence in Tōtsuki as the top prospect of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation. Because of this, many people worship her and at the same time fear her. Family Senzaemon Nakiri Patriarch of the Nakiri Family and the prime founder of the Tōtsuki Organization, Senzaemon is Erina's grandfather and a living legend in the culinary world. She holds deep respect for her grandfather who fostered her "God's Tongue", eventually making herself a powerful individual in the culinary world despite the fact that she is only 16 years old. He is also Erina's legal guardian. Azami Nakiri Azami is the biological father of Erina. When she was young, her father decided to teach her some cooking skills by subjecting Erina to a brutal training regime. This included forcing her to compare dishes and then throwing away all the contents of the dishes that were considered inferior. Azami was not above using physical force to ingrain his doctrine of food into his daughter if Erina showed any sort of resistance. It was because of this that Senzaemon promptly exiled him from the Nakiri Family and the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. The time that Erina had spent with her father caused her to develop a severe fear of her father, leaving her terrified whenever she is in his presence. Unlike her normally confident and haughty self, she is completely timid and submissive to her father's actions and requests, even if it is not what she wishes to do. This includes unwillingly firing Hisako from her position as her secretary as her father's grip on her is still intact even after ten years without his presence. Alice Nakiri Alice is Erina's Danish cousin. The two cousins grew up together as they were both a part of the Nakiri family and actually had a very friendly relationship. Erina was a bit mean to her in their childhood and Alice has used such experiences as a subject to tease her cousin in the present. Nevertheless, Erina was generally happy to be with Alice and even wanted to communicate through mail when she moved to Denmark, though this endeavor was ultimately stopped by Azami. In the present, Erina holds some respect towards her cousin and acknowledges that she is a skilled cook, but still nowhere near her level. Alice, in turn, loves to poke fun at her cousin at any opportunity. Erina is more than willing to hang out with Alice, such as their pool outing. At the very least, their familial ties are strong, but partially fueled by a rivalry founded by a common respect for the other's abilities and talent. Leonora Nakiri Leonora is Alice's mother and Erina's aunt. Because of the similar personalities of Alice and her mother, Erina finds her aunt a bit annoying at times. However, like her grandfather, Erina does hold respect towards Leonora and her abilities. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Elite Ten Council Satoshi Isshiki Satoshi was a fellow member of the Elite Ten Council who holds the 7th seat. Despite Erina's best attempts to deny Sōma's participation in the Autumn Election, Satoshi defended his fellow Polar Star Gang member. Erina seems to show some bitter feelings towards Satoshi due to his seemingly "blatant favoritism" with Sōma. Despite that, Satoshi seems to care for Erina as he was the one who suggested that the Polar Star Dorm throw a banquet to welcome her after hearing about her situation involving her father and when the later admitted to not having eaten dinner yet. Etsuya Eizan Etsuya is a fellow member of the Elite Ten Council who holds the 9th seat. Despite Erina's best attempts to deny Sōma's participation in the Autumn Election, Etsuya defends Soma's selection for Election much to her dismay. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Hisako Arato Hisako is Erina's closest, if not only friend and her personal secretary. Hisako handles all of Erina's business around the school and accompanies her at nearly all hours of the day. The two have known each other since they were children and quickly became best friends. Hisako does whatever she can to help out Erina and usually chastises anyone who annoys or insults Erina for her. Erina truly sees Hisako as a friend rather than an ally like Ikumi Mito. She was noticeably sad and lonely when Hisako left on her own self-imposed leave of absence and wanted her to come back as soon as possible. When they were children, Erina was disappointed when Hisako told her that she was fine standing behind her. Deep down, Erina wants Hisako to stand beside her rather than follow behind. After the Stagiaire, Hisako finally returned to Erina, however, she became curious because Hisako had suddenly become friendly with Sōma. Still, despite their tight friendship, Erina's fear of her father prevented her from not having Hisako fired as her secretary, despite her strong disagreement with his decision. Sōma Yukihira Erina's arch-nemesis who hails from the humble Restaurant Yukihira, Sōma is Erina's main rival or at least her main antagonist. Erina was the Elite Ten member who supervised the Entrance Exam that Sōma applied in. Though she initially felt insulted due to Soma's seemingly simple menu dish, Erina was left impressed by Soma's dish. However a mixture of her pride and Sōma's cocky attitude lead her to deny him entrance to the school, only for her grandfather to later accept him into Tōtsuki. Ever since she judged Sōma's entrance exam dish, Erina has gone out of her way to make his life at Tōtsuki as difficult as possible or at least try to remind him of their difference of status. Unfortunately for her, her attempts at intimidation are ineffective against the happy-go-lucky Soma who either ignores her insults or, due to his denseness, misunderstands what she's trying to say, further infuriating Erina. Any mention of Sōma's name or merely being in his presence sends Erina into a state of frustration and anger to the point that her secretary avoids referring to him as much as possible. Despite Erina's hostile behavior to Sōma, Sōma himself shows no hostility towards her and has a one-sided friendly attitude to her. At times though, Erina does acknowledge that Sōma is skilled, though she still views him lower than her due to her pride. Erina was unaware that Sōma is the son of her idol, Jōichirō Saiba, though she did once see a visage of Jōichirō over Sōma. His relationship to Jōichirō is inadvertently revealed to her when she walked in on a conversation between her father and Sōma. At first she was in disbelief, but realized it was true after seeing the two next to each other in a recent photo. She became greatly shocked after realizing that she had been hostile towards the son of the chef she always admired. After Sōma gave her a taste of true Yukihira cooking, Erina has become much more friendly to Sōma, enough so to give him personal lessons in order to prepare himself and the other 92nd Generation standouts in order to pass the Promotion Exams. She tends to talk more personal things with Soma when they're alone and she no longer gets angry when she sees him or when someone mentions his name. She even laughed at some of his antics. Ikumi Mito Ikumi was Erina's associate and one of Erina's most powerful allies due to her influence in the meat business. Erina showed much confidence in Ikumi's skills enough to let her handle the Shokugeki to possibly have Soma expelled. Erina later observed her Shokugeki against Soma. Though her performance and dish was impressive, and certainly could have gotten him expelled, Soma emerged victorious. Immediately upon her loss, Erina revoked everything she gave to Ikumi and cut ties with her. Ikumi was bitter by this, but both have since shown minimal cordial behavior around one another. Nao Sadatsuka Nao is Erina's stalker who wishes to get close to her. It is obvious at this point that Erina has not acknowledged her skill enough to be a member of her faction. It is not known if she even knows of her existence. Nevertheless Sadatsuka wishes to get close to her, but due to the conditions of her Shokugeki against Hisako, she is not allowed to come near Erina. Instead she sends 30 letters to Erina everyday, but none reach her due to Hisako destroying all of them. Ryō Kurokiba Ryō is Alice's assistant as Hisako is to her. While they don't have any sort of relationship with each other, Ryō is one of the few students whom she acknowledges is a talented chef because Alice trusts and acknowledges him. Megumi Tadokoro Erina has never directly interacted with Megumi until they were partnered at the French restaurant ''Excellent'' for the Stagiaire event. However, Erina told Megumi, she knew about her since she survived until the main tournament for the Autumn Election. Despite Erina's initial hostile warning to Megumi, she was impressed about her opinion about letting the customers choose the amount of sauce to pour on their dish, moreover, how she was able to have reached that conclusion from just washing dishes. By the end of their assignment, they seem to be on friendlier terms, Erina tells Megumi to have more self confidence because she was selected for the top 8 and she can't understand how someone with talent isn't well known, which causes Megumi to excessively blush. It was Megumi who stumbled upon Erina in the rain after she had ran away from home and took her to the Polar Star Dorm when the latter had nowhere to go. Polar Star Dormitory Erina sought shelter at Polar Star after she was plagued by nightmares due to the return of her father to Tōtsuki. After hearing her traumatic childhood, the residents immediately welcomed her into the dormitory for the time being. Wanting to make usage of her abilities, the Polar Star residents were eager to have her sample their dishes and give critiques, which she obliged. During her time there, she has befriended most of them and personally trained them all to pass the Promotion Exams in order to take down her father. Others Jōichirō Yukihira Of all chefs who cooked for Erina, Jōichirō had a profound effect on her. Jōichirō is her cooking idol and even keeps a picture of him with her at age 10 as her personal treasure. Jōichirō is her main motivation to become a cook as she views him as the very image of a perfect chef. She has made a promise to Jōichirō to become a good chef, wanting him to eat her food once she becomes a great chef. Erina seems to have an extreme admiration of him as anytime she has him on her mind, she blushes. After the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training camp, Erina accidentally left a book behind in her room and went back to retrieve it since the book held her treasured photo of him. After Jōichirō returned to Polar Star Dormitory to visit his son, as he left, Erina sensed him while she was inside a car and immediately told the driver to stop. As she exited the vehicle and looked around, Jōichirō was nowhere in sight. During her summer outing with Alice, when Alice asked her if she was ever in love, Erina recalled Jōichirō as the closest thing she has to a crush, but she never mentioned his name out loud to her. During the Moon Banquet Festival, Erina personally kept the best table at her shop open all week in case Jōichirō had showed up. Early in the series, Erina had no clue that Jōichirō was the father of her arch-nemesis, Sōma. She was horrified that she had been talking down to and trying to expel her idol's son. Category:Relationships